Slave to Lust
by KingKidBadAss
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are kidnapped by bandits on what seemed to be an easy mission. Now, there chakra taken and being sold to the highest bidder, how will they handle the situation? WARNING: PRESHIPPUDEN, MENTIONS OF RAPE, PROFANITY, FUTURE LEMONS, AND GORE YOU'BE BEEN WARNED. NO YAIO! Review and tell me if I should continue
1. Chapter 1 Complete

**WARNING:** This story will contain content not safe for children. Lemons, forced gender change, furry, chemically enhanced monster, Rape, gore! **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Sakura winced as she was tossed on the ground, not set; tossed like a ragdoll. She rubbed her sore arms that were now both bandaged. She had tried fighting as best she could but to no avail. The bandits had snuck into her team's campsite and literally destroyed them.

Sasuke tried his best but the bandits had used some kind of chakra absorbing seal that had sucked him dry in mere seconds. She watched as her long time crush had been reduced to nothing and was thrown on the ground across from her.

She watched as he struggled to get into and upright position, clearly flinching from the bruises that had developed with the beating he had just received. She heard some grunts come from her side and looked over to see her other teammate still trying his best to fight the bandits.

She sighed as Naruto once again punched a muscular man in the face. His clothing had been ripped to shreds, leaving him only in his orange jumpsuit pants and sandals. She watched as every muscle in his body strained themselves to dodge out of the way as the man threw a hard right hook towards his face.

Naruto had always been on the short side, and even at age 13 he was only 5 feet tall, but if you called him scrawny you had to of been blind. Sakura didn't like to admit it but Naruto had certainly developed a better body than Sasuke. His six pack was stunning and she would secretly steal glances at it from time to time.

She watched as his muscled body fell next to her and she quietly whispered, "Naruto…just please; stay down!" Her words were ignored as he jumped right back up and ran towards the man; who simply gave a low chuckle.

"Man!" he said catching Naruto's fist and bringing him into a headlock, "This kid may be small but he's got a lot of fight in him" he looked at the whisker marks on Naruto's face and continued with a smirk, "Kinda like a wild animal".

The other bandits gave a laugh as Naruto let out a scream and bit the man restraining him. "FUCK YOU" Naruto screamed bringing his fist across the muscular bandits face; causing a loud crack to sound.

Sakura was surprised to see the large man fall as Naruto huffed and wiped some blood away from his mouth. "You like that bitch" Naruto said with a crazed smile as he stepped forward and grasped the bandit's shirt.

He brought his fist up to lay another strike before a loud shriek sounded erupted from his throat. Sakura watched as the electric collar around Naruto's neck shocked the poor blonde; bringing him to his knees.

She noticed Sasuke jerk forward almost jumping to the blonde's aid, only to be stopped by a bandit who said, "Who buddy, calm down. We can't rough you up anymore, otherwise you won't sell well". Sakura's head shot towards the bandit at that and asked, "Sell? What do you mean sell?"

The bandit looked at the pink haired girl with a cruel smile and said, "Well ya see, you're all under age and without a sensei which is great. Kids like you sell almost immediately at the local slave auctions". Sakura's heart almost broke at the man's cruel words as she suddenly realized what was going to happen: She was no longer a person; she was now an item that can be purchased.

She saw that Sasuke's eyes widen a bit before he shouted, "JUST YOU FUCKING WAIT, KAKASHI SHOULD BE HERE ANY TIME NOW TO MAKE SURE WE'RE OKAY!"

"Oh" the leader said, "Is this Kakashi possibly a skinny man with gravity defying hair?" When Sasuke nodded he gave a loud laugh and voiced, "Well then it's too bad he came by earlier while you were asleep and then left again. I guess it was a good idea we waited until he was fifty miles away from the area".

Sasuke looked down after he finished with a grin and mouthed a, "Gosh damn it" while Sakura finally lost it and tears began to fall down her face.

A fatter bandit smiled at the leader and said, "Hey boss, how bout before we sell them we have a little fun with her" he finished motioning towards Sakura, who gasped at his words. The leader couldn't respond fast enough as an orange and yellow blur flew at the man.

Sakura watched as Naruto attacked the man who suggested raping her. The man's face was literally broken as the young ninja's fist continuously collided with his face. Naruto growled as he brought his hand down for the finishing blow, but was once again stopped as he was tackled off the man by two other bandits.

"Gosh damn" the leader said as he watched two of his lackeys pick the blonde up, "You really got a fiery spirit. That's good; people will eat that shit up when they're looking to buy".

"D-Don't you fucking touch her" Naruto sputtered out as he was pulled away from the fat bandit. The leader gave a smile as he looked at the blonde and responded, "Awww, how sweet. The tough guy has a soft spot for the pink haired one. Don't worry, we aren't gonna do anything to her. We don't want her to be too used for the potential customers".

Sasuke shot up at the man's words and ran towards him, only to be stopped as a knee connected with his face sending him back to the ground. "Now now" the leader said helping the large man up, "let's all be good children and get going. I wanna make it to Jiao Island before next week".

"J-Jiao Island" Sakura said, "W-Where's that?" The man gave another laugh and responded, "It's a little island by Kirigakure. It's a popular slave trade route owned by a very fearsome king" he gave the girl a crazed smile as he finished, "It's not popular for ninja to go there so there's no possible way you'll be recognized. Another good thing about it is that even if you are recognized nobody can help otherwise they'll have Jiao knights to fight off".

Sakura looked down at this and squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to fall. "Sakura-chan…" a voice said making her lift her head; to see Naruto with a blood stained smile, "It's gonna be alright, trust me".

Sakura's heart waived at his words and she thought, "How can he even say that when we all know we're doomed". Her head once again shot up as she saw the leader uppercut Naruto in the stomach as he said, "Think what you want blondie, but don't fill her head with lies. As of this day forward, you're no longer people; you're all things at our disposal".

The leader looked at the muscular man that was still passed out and said, "Wake up Neon, we need to get going".

_5 days later_

"Gosh damn it; fucking walk you moron" a bandit said kicking Naruto forward. Sasuke and Sakura both sighed at their teammate's stubbornness, and his ability to get up and fight back. "FUCK YOU" Naruto screamed slowly standing.

"Come now" the leader said with his crazed smile, "We're almost there". Naruto turned around towards the ocean to see the boat that had brought them there was leaving. He growled internally as he looked at his teammates, who had both given up hope.

"Don't worry blondie" the leader once again spoken drawing Naruto's attention, "We'll arrive in Fayport in an hour. There you'll be cleaned and auctioned off to the highest bidder". Naruto glared at the man but bite his tongue; arguing would do nothing to help them at this point.

Naruto took his place back by Sakura and began thinking of a way out. He was brought out of his thought when an elbow met his side. He looked over at his female teammate who was giving him a sad smile. For the past five days they had been made to walk with barley any sleep, the little bit of food they were allowed.

Naruto already knew he looked like hell, along with both his teammates. Sakura's hair had gotten messy and was sweaty with dirt in it. She had a large bruise on her left cheek, along with a scratch going down her neck. Naruto had seen her on better days but he had to admit, she still looked sexy as hell.

"Naruto" she said looking at him, "I want you to stop. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Me and Sasuke…we've accepted it; and we all know what gonna happen to us in a little while" Naruto's shocked expression increased as her smile did, "I'm just glad I got to know you! I know I wasn't the nicest to you but…you're probably my best friend and the best teammate anyone could ask for!"

Naruto could feel the tears finally allowing themselves to run down his face as Sakura quickly looked around to make sure no bandits were looking. As quick as she could she pecked the now stunned blond on the cheek before walking forward, leaving Naruto by himself.

The blond went over everything that just went down over and over, until a bandit behind him once again kicked him forward. He slowly walked behind Sakura and Sasuke considering every plan that came to mind, and every outcome. He couldn't just simply run away with this collar and the multiply seals they had put on him.

Not to mention he'd never leave his teammates behind. He was brought from his thoughts as the leader gave a deep breath and said, "We're here!" Naruto looked up to see a giant city, with humongous building; some even taller that the Hokage mountain. There were literally thousands of people walking around.

"I-It's so big" Sakura said in awe as the bandit smiled and motioned for them to begin walking. Had it been different circumstances, she would have loved to take a look around. "Alright kiddies" the leader said walking ahead of them, "Here's what's gonna happen; we're gonna take you a brothel for the night. You will be fed, bathed, and given new clothing. After my men are done relieving themselves with the workers of the brothel, in the morning we'll bring you to the market where you will be sold and we'll leave" he gave a grin and asked, "Sounds good doesn't it?"

Sasuke, who had not talked in day scoffed at this and said, "You fucking prick, once we get out of this I'm gonna hunt you down and make you suffer". Sasuke words only gained a laugh from the leader who started walking faster and demanded, "Faster I wanna cum as quick as I can".

Sakura was disgusted by the man and turned her head away as he rubbed his crotch as he began to run; truly this man was disgusting.

It didn't take long for them all to reach town and eventually the brothel. "We're gonna need two rooms, the kids can share one" the leader said to the man behind the counter. The man looked up after coming with a price and asked, "And finally sir, would you like any…entertainment to come in tonight?"

The leader ginned and said, "Send about 10 girls in and…I guess send one for the kids; might as well let them have some fun before tomorrow!" Naruto growled at the man and was about to jump him but Sakura stopped him by placing her hand across his chest. "Calm down Naruto" she said with her eyes closed, calmly taking breaths.

Naruto nodded as Sakura lowered her arm and they followed the bandits to their room. Once they arrived they were pushed inside and told by the leader, "Now, I don't wanna her too much noise otherwise we'll have to rough you all up. I'll be putting some seals around the room, and since you can't use chakra you won't be able to escape. Tomorrow I will bring in some fresh clothing and we'll be on our marry way".

The leader finally smiled as he said; "Now you two boys enjoy yourselves with the girl that's coming later. Pinkie, you'll just have to get yourself off if you want to cause I'm afraid there are no men here".

With that the leader shut and locked the door, leaving the three alone. "GOSH DAMN IT" Naruto said running at the door and punching the concrete wall as hard as he could. "Shut the hell up you idiot" Sasuke muttered, his head still pointed at the ground.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Naruto snapped looking over at his friend, "How can you just give up? We can't let them just sell us!" Naruto would've continued but he was stopped when he heard a sop; and not from Sakura.

"DON'T YOU GET IT DUMBASS?" Sasuke screamed as tears rolled down his face, "WE'VE LOST NARUTO! WE'RE SUCH TERRIBLE NINJAS THAT THE FIRST TIME OUR SENSEI WASN'T AROUND WE GOT ANBUSHED!"

Naruto watched as Sasuke fell to his knees, shocking both him and Sakura as he banged his fists against the ground. Naruto couldn't say anything as Sasuke sniffed and said calmly, "Just stop Naruto…there's nothing left we can do. Just except that by this time tomorrow we'll be some body's slaves".

Naruto looked at his friend and realized; he's finally broken…he's given up. Naruto let himself drop and looked at his friends. Sakura had basically told him to just give up and Sasuke had finally done it. Naruto just sat down and asked, "What…what's happened?"

"Sakura" Sasuke said gaining both his teammates attention, "I'll probably never see you or Naruto after tomorrow…I just wanted you to know that even though I never liked you the way you did me; I still thought you were a nice person, and wouldn't change you for anything" he then looked at the blond, "Naruto, I know we've fought a lot and that we've never really been on the best terms, but you are my best friend and no matter what I'm gonna miss you".

They both watched as Sasuke stood up and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower so I'll see you guys in a bit". Naruto and Sakura watched as he walked towards the bathroom, slowly shutting the door; locking it behind him.

Naruto just fell to the ground as he said, "So this is it…no Hokage…no gaining everyone's respect" he finished as he laid back and said, "Maybe I'll get lucky and get killed before some asshole tries buying me".

Sakura glared at him and said, "Shut up Naruto…you're not gonna die, and you don't want to. It's true you won't be able to become Hokage or get Konoha's respect, but who cares. I say we do whatever we can before tomorrow".

"But what's the point?" Naruto said looking at his longtime crush, "After tomorrow our lives are over, and we may never see each other again".

Sakura saw Naruto jerk forward and say, "Oh no…Sasuke's right…I might not ever see you again". Sakura gave her friend a sad smile as he put his face in his hands. "I can handle the fact that my dreams are done but…" Naruto looked at Sakura and crawled forward; taking her hands in his, "I can't handle the fact that I may never get to see you again…"

Sakura blushed as she noticed how close their bodies were together and how sweet his words were. "N-Naruto…" she said as he gripped her hands and continued, "Sakura-chan…no matter how far they take you…no matter what I have to do, I promise that I will find you; and I will save you".

Sakura found herself speechless as Naruto gave her the most determined look she'd ever seen. She was sure Naruto could feel her heartbeat through the palms of her hands and she mindlessly brought her face towards his.

Naruto's face heated up as he felt Sakura pushed her lips against his own. "Oh my god" Naruto thought as he pushed his own lips against Sakura's, enjoying the soft, wet feeling. He absolutely had no idea what he was doing but he soon found himself on top of her, his still half naked body rubbing against her own.

"S-Sakura-chan…" he said slowly parting with her for a second, "What's happening?" Sakura gave a blush as she looked up at the boy above her. If she had been told a week before that she would be making out with a shirtless Naruto, she would've called you crazy; but now she couldn't think of anything she'd rather be doing.

She couldn't tell if it was the dim light of the room, or her new found respect for the blonde, but he seemed so much more attractive now. His hair was way wilder than before considering the bandits had stolen all their headbands, allowing his spiked hair to fall in his face.

His large pecks were sticking out perfectly and his tanned skin shinned in the lighting of the room. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked into her own emerald pools. "Naruto" she said reaching around his neck and pulling him back down, "Let's be together tonight, our first and last night together. Let's make it count".

Naruto found himself shocked. He had considered Sakura's and his kiss to be mind blowing; but it didn't even slightly compare to what the girl was now saying. "W-What?" he asked clearly shocked, his brain not even registering what to say.

Sakura couldn't help but blush as Naruto stuttered out a response. She was about to answer until a foot connected with Naruto's skull making him fly off of her. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as she tried running to the blonde's aid, only for a large foot to plant it's self right on her abdomen.

"Now, now children; we can't have you fucking. If the girl doesn't remain a virgin she may not sell, and then we'd have to kill her!" The bandit leader said with a big grin as he pushed down on Sakura's chest making her gasp for air.

Naruto slowly shook his head clearing the fogginess the kick had brought. He growled as he looked at the man that stood above his female teammate; and with an animalistic growl he ran forward.

Sasuke ran out of the bathroom in time to see Naruto fly towards the leader, his fist cocked back ready to crush the bandits face.

The man only smiled as he made a quick hand sign causing Naruto to yell out in pain as he landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Little shit" the man said with a frown, "I just came to give you your whore. Too bad you can't have your pink friend eh?" Naruto's body was still shaking uncontrollably as the man just stood there. Sakura's finally pushed the man's foot away and begged, "PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The man glared at her as he released the seal, causing Naruto's body to stop shaking as his muscles stopped twitching and he began breathing normally. The leader watched as blood began to slowly slide down the blonde's mouth.

He slowly lowered himself as he looked at Naruto's now motionless body. "Listen kid" he started watching for any sign of movement, "I like what you're trying to do, I really do; but just stop. You're fucked; plain and simple. You might as well just stop fighting, and if you don't; I'm gonna keep your precious Sakura-chan all for myself. Do you understand?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get a respond he smiled and stood back up. He was about to walk away until a hand grasped his leg so hard it actually drew blood. He didn't freak out or anything, but instead choose to raise an eyebrow.

"W-What's [cough] your name?" Naruto asked barley able to open his eyes. The man just grinned as he stomped on Naruto's house, but to his surprise the blonde didn't even flinch. "Well" the leader said looking at the younger boy, "Seeing as tomorrow you'll be sold and I'll never see your stupid face again; I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. My name is Mamoru Koiso".

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he said, "Good…I wanna know who I'm gonna hunt down and murder". Mamoru's eyes widened before he turned around and said, "Yeah, yeah kid. For that little remark I'm taking the whore you and the other boy were gonna get. Too bad, all the girls here are extremely tight".

With that Mamoru walked out of the room, locking it and replacing the seals back on the door. "I fucking hate him…" Sasuke finally said allowing his voice to be heard and letting Sakura know he was there.

She kept her eyes on Naruto who wouldn't take his eyes off the door; slowly cursing to himself.

_**The next morning**_

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. The bandits had practically broke the door down, demanding they all wake up; before throwing cloths to each member of team 7.

Sakura was given a pink yukata with flower petals on it that hugged her body closely. She was told to put her hair up traditionally, and make sure she smelled well enough. Sasuke was given a dark black and blue yukata that showed his small form.

Both Sakura and himself were not surprised when Naruto ripped the green and orange yukata he was given in half. He simply looked at the bandit and spit on it in anger. The mad was about to attack the blonde but was stopped when Mamoru said, "Don't worry about it Kenko, just let him god shirtless. Maybe he'll get lucky and be bought by a cougar" he finished with a laugh.

Naruto only glared at the man but didn't choose to respond. The three children were pulled from their room and within a few minutes they were being lead towards the center of Fayport.

As they got closed they could see large amounts of people standing around. Some were wearing similar clothing and we being inspected by numerous people. Naruto felt his anger rise as he saw a young girl with red hair being picked up by a large man who threw a couple coins to the owner, before taking her with him. The girl screamed and cried, but her cries fell on deaf ears as the man smiled before he left the area.

"Well, I guess we'll settle here" Mamoru said motioning for the other bandits to set up there stands. A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were on top of a platform being displayed for all the people to see. Naruto's hands were bound by a chain to the ground, with another chain going to his collar.

Many people stopped by, examining Sakura and Sasuke, before their attention was drawn towards Naruto. Many people found it interesting that a slave had to be restrained by so much force. Many professional looking characters would ask how much Naruto would cost; only to pale at the response.

"That's outrageous!" A man in a simple suit shouted, clearly angered by the price. Mamoru smiled with a scoff as he said, "Sorry my good sir, but I'm afraid it's 4,000,000 yen for the blonde. As you can tell he's quite fit and can work for a very long time. You'll practically make your money back tenfold".

"Although he seems to be one fit young man, that is still simply too high" the man said as he began to walk away. "Hm, maybe it is a little too high?" Mamoru thought to himself.

"Only 4,000,000 yen eh?" a deep voice asked causing the bandit leader to look to his right. Mamoru's eyes widened as he looked at the man who spoke.

The man didn't look like anything too special. He seemed to be balding, with a big fat belly that hung in front of his pants. He looked quite rich as his cloths were linen and a gold crown adorned his hairless head.

"T-The king of Jiao…" Mamoru muttered as he looked at the man in front of him in shock. The king stepped forward, his stomach bouncing as he laughed and responded, "Yes, it is I; King Yosai. Now I asked again; did you say 4,000,000 yen for the short blonde one?"

Mamoru couldn't respond fast enough with a nod as the king stepped forward, examining the blonde. Naruto didn't even look up as the king approached him. "Careful king" Mamoru said stepping in front of the kind, "He can be a bit of a handful".

"No worries" Yosai responded with a laugh, "I have about thirty Jiao knights stationed around here just in case". Yosai pushed past the man and stepped in front of Naruto.

"My, oh my" Yosai muttered looked at the blonde with a grin, "Look how strong the young man is! He'd be perfect for any job I could ask" he then turned with a gleam in his eye and said, "Plus Rie is in need of a new toy".

He then turned towards Mamoru pulling out a fat hard sack from his pocket, "Here is exactly 6,000,000 yen. For this I will receive not only the blonde but also the pink haired girl and blacked haired boy. Do we have a deal?"

The bandit's eyes sparkled with glee as he practically threw some forms at the king and caught the sack of money before showing the kind the proper seals to stop the blonde incase he got out of hand. As they shook hands Mamoru couldn't help but ask, "I can guess why you've chosen blondie, but why the other two?"

The king smiled happily as he took the forms and answered, "Well the girl is easy, we could always use another maid around the castle. As for the boy; our scientist at the castle have been testing this new formula, and I'm happy to say that the black haired boy has just the right figure to be in the program".

Mamoru grinned as the king finished and said, "Well I wish the best for you. Make sure to smack the blonde one around for me" and with that he was gone off to find his goons.

Yosai watched the man walked away before turning towards Naruto, who still had his eyes glued to the ground. The king snapped his fingers and suddenly five men appeared next to him.

The men were extremely tall, each massively huge with muscle. They all wore metal suits of armor that glistened in the sunlight. Atop their heads were shiny helmets with the Jiao knight emblem on the sides.

"Cut the poor boy free" Yosai said almost humorously as he watched one of the guards walk forward. He grasped the heavy sword that clung to his side, and in one quick motion had cut the chains around Naruto.

Yosai smiled as the chains hit the ground with a loud thud, showing how heavy they were. He laughed as the boy began pulling himself up, standing full height.

"This is it" Naruto thought to himself as he locked eyes with the older man, who only seemed to be amused. He looked east, the direction Mamoru had gone.

"Boy!" The king said impatiently, "I will ask once more before I grow angry, what is thy name?" Naruto's head snapped at the king, his eyes taking in the man before he answered, "Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki".

The king smiled and said, "Well, I'm not sure if you or your friends know but I am king Yosai. You all now belong to me; but don't fret, I am very generous! I make sure to keep all the slaves well fed and even try my best to make their lives at the castle a little happier. Just know; in my castle there are only two rules in my castle. One: You are to never leave, no matter what. Two is that I and my daughter Rie always come first. If any of you somehow manage to break either of my rules…well; let's just say my Jiao guards will be breaking you!"

Naruto didn't need to give a response as Yosai turned towards Sakura and Sasuke asking, "What are your names?"

The two answered as the guards began to surround the four of them. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what they were doing and he said, "There's no reason to use force…we're all willing to cooperate".

"My dear boy!" the king said with a gleam in his eye, "My knights are simply getting our ride ready; and wise decision. You'd all better learn now, I own this island along with everyone on it. Even if you manage to escape you'll never be able to leave with your lives".

Naruto brought his face back to the ground as Sakura and Sasuke moved back towards him. "K-King Yosai…if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with us?" Sakura asked watching as the guard formed a circle and began making hand signs".

The kind kept watching the civilians, waving at some as he answered, "It's quite simple Sakura. You become a maid, attending to all the visitors, my daughter, and myself. Sasuke has been chosen to help some of our scientists with their new project. As for the blond one…" Yosai turned and looked directly at Naruto with a gruel smile and said, "Well…yours is secret!"

Their conversation was brought to a halt as the guards said, "Your most honorable, the portal is ready". Naruto watched as the five of them placed their hands on the ground and a giant swirling purple vortex appeared on the ground.

"Excellent! Please follow me children. We have much to get done" Yosai said before he simple jumped into the portal. Naruto was about to say something before he and his teammates were forcibly pushed into the vortex, each letting out a shocked scream.

* * *

Alright guys, this is the first official chapter of Slaves to Lust. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting and First Test

**WARNING:** This story will contain content not safe for children. Lemons, forced gender change, furry, chemically enhanced monster, PRESHIPPUDEN, Rape, gore! **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Two weeks…two weeks and still no word from Sasuke or Sakura. After being forced into the vortex Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves outside a large kingdom surrounded by miles of ocean. Sakura was immediately taken by a couple female guards; causing Yosai to almost instantly have Naruto restrained as he explained Sakura was only going to the maids' quarters.

"I already told you, I am a generous ruler. I'll make sure you three stay safe as long as you do not act up" Yosai explained as he took the two boys into the main castle. The guards performed a quick set of hand signs before slamming their palms against the giant metal doors, causing them to creek and open.

Naruto only took three steps into the huge building before two guards grabbed him and began dragging him away while Sasuke yelled, "NARUTO! WE'LL ALL SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN!" The blonde could only watch as his friend was too grabbed by his shoulders and was taken out of sight, going towards a pair of steps.

"Where are you taking me…?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling. Yosai, who had been humming smiled and replied, "Well you see, my daughter will be away for a few weeks; so you'll be held in our cells until she returns. Don't worry though, there's everything you need down there. Once my little darling returns she'll take you as her pet; and hopefully you'll last a little longer than the last".

Naruto could only raise an eyebrow before he asked, "W-What do you mean last longer? I thought you said you treat your slaves generously". Yosai couldn't help but laugh as he stopped in front of one of the cellar doors and answered, "Yes, I am indeed generous to my slaves, but…I didn't purchase you to be my slave. You belong to my daughter, and I hate to admit it but she is a bit…Sadistic. Sadly; the slaves I buy her don't tent to last for more than couple of weeks".

Naruto couldn't help but process the information. Supposedly this girl was a little bitch, and was gonna try to fuck him over. He growled silently as he thought, _"I don't give a fuck how crazy this chick is; I'm not dying until I safe Sakura and Sasuke"_.

"Well my boy" Yosai said as he had the guards open the cell door, "I'm afraid you're no longer my concern. Once my daughter returns from her vacation she will be in charge of you. Until then you will stay here and act obedient"

With that Naruto was shoved inside the room and before he could turn around the doors were closed. Naruto growled in anger as he punched the concrete wall, causing it to crack. He was taken by surprise when the cracks began to seal themselves back up and he cursed.

Looking around he noticed that there was a small window, a bed, sink and toilet. He calmly sat on the bed and brought his hands to his face as he finally let the situation sink in.

"What the hell am I gonna do…" he asked himself aloud.

He had been locked in the tiny cell for two weeks without any contact from Sasuke or Sakura. He had not seen the king once, only one guard who brought him three meals a day.

He was warned that Princess Rie would be arriving back anytime. He was ready for anything she could throw at him and was already planning multiple ways he could try to escape.

Every day he would conjure new ideas on how he could escape as he worked out. He made sure that every day he worked his body to its limit. He found out that he still had no access to his chakra, but could still pack his powerful punches.

Naruto lowered his body towards the ground for the 436th time, completing another pushup. He was quickly building more muscle, getting ready for the sadistic princess.

"Get up!" A voice demanded from the outside, making Naruto stumble and fall on his face. He slowly rose his body up and looked outside the cell.

A male guard stood with his face hidden, but Naruto could tell he was angry about something. "Get your ass over here!" The guard demanded as he opened the cell doors. Naruto made his way towards the man, barley noticing the other presence. He looked over and was almost surprised to see a girl around his age standing there watching him.

The girl had long black hair that she kept straight. Her face was angular with piercing green eyes. She wore very expensive looking cloths that clung tightly to her body. She seemed to be the same height, if not an inch shorter than he himself. She was very thin and on the smaller side, but was quite flourished. Naruto was surprised to see that a girl his own age seemed to be so developed telling by her bust size. All in all; the girl seemed to be a perfect picture of beauty in Naruto's eyes.

Once he was done looking her over he looked back at her eyes, which were looking directly at him. The girl had a small grin on her face as she looked him up and down.

"You can leave now" he sweet, almost innocently freighting voice finally said making its self known. The guard almost grunted and asked, "But your highness, don't you wish for me to accompany your new slave and yourself to your quarters?"

"Excuse me…" the small girl sounded finally moving her dangerous eyes from Naruto to the guard, "Are you; a simple mediocre guard questioning me? Do you realize how easily I could have you done away with? Do you really want your family to be without you? If not, I suggest you leave now".

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the girl as the guard quickly raised his hands in front of himself and stuttered out, "S-Sorry your highness, I was simply trying to help! Please, let me give you some privacy".

As the guard quickly ran away fearing for his life Rie turned towards the blond, once again looking over him. Naruto found himself completely freaked out when she smiled and licked her lips.

"What is your name?" she asked looking into his blue eyes. Naruto quickly announced his name and waited for a reaction.

"Well then" she said turning around, acting as if nothing was wrong, "Let's get going, I want to see how you stack up without chakra". Naruto watched for a second as the girl walked down the large corridor of cells.

"_Shit…I'd better follow her for now. At least until I can be sure one of my escape plans will work_" Naruto thought to himself as he began making his way after the shorter girl.

"You will be tested. You will be set through three tests of my choice that will determine what I'll do with you" Rie said noticing that he had caught up with her, "If you fail at any of the tests then I will have my father get rid of you!"

Naruto couldn't help but scuff silently at this as he rolled his eyes. No way in hell he was gonna die and not save Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm glad you have confidence in yourself" Rie said, almost reading his mind. Naruto was left speechless as she continued, "Confidence is good, and if my last pet had any she might still be alive".

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the girl who still had her back to him, "How can you take innocent people and just kill them? Don't you have any kind of conscience?"

"Oh I'm sorry? I totally forgot I was talking to someone whose job isn't to assassinate and kill? Isn't that right…Naruto the ninja?" Rie said looking back at him with a grin.

Naruto was about to respond, but couldn't help but blush and look at the ground. The girl made a very good argument.

"Now" Rie said stopping in front of a huge metal door, "Behind this door lies your first test. I will be watching in a safe location. You will fight in our arena without the use of your chakra. I hope you're ready!"

With that the door opened and Rie pushed Naruto in.

Naruto stumbled for a moment before he steadied himself. "You will want to watch your back Naruto-kun! You will never know where your opponent is coming from" Rie's voice sounded making Naruto look up to see the princess high up in a booth.

"Who the hell is my opponent?" Naruto asked himself, before a deep yell screamed throughout the arena. Naruto watched as another side or stone wall slid open and in walked something the likes Naruto had never seen.

It was about the same size of a grown man, and was completely covered in blood. Naruto couldn't help but wince as the thing took a step forward and all its bones seemed to crackle and pop.

"Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Buncho!" Rie said happily as she grinned sharply seeing Naruto watch the thing closely. This…this thing was not human.

Its eyes were completely white, no pupil or anything. Its face had deep oozing cuts and burns all over it, letting white pus like cream flow. Naruto watched as its unnaturally long, blade like arms extended as it trembled and began swaying. The things legs were way too fat for its all too skinny fleshless body.

"W-What the fuck is that thing?" Naruto asked as the thing began to make its way towards him, going creepily slow.

"I decided to have our top scientist try to mutate one of our oldest body guards. This is the product of all the horrible tests they put him through. He's killed almost everything that's come into his sight. I hope you make it Naruto-kun, I wouldn't wanna see you die before the third test!" Tie said, her grin expanding making her look insane.

Naruto was about to respond before the sharp sound of wind slicing alerted him to his enemy; who was running at him with intense speed. Naruto barely rolled out of the way as the mutant brought his blade arm where Naruto's head was.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed rolling out or the way as the mutant quickly brought its arm down to the ground, piercing the concrete floor.

"How will you ever attack when you have to keep avoiding Naruto-kun?" Rie asked as she watched the fight intensely. She had expected for Buncho to kill the blond within the first ten seconds, but here Naruto was; dodging everything the mutant threw at him.

Naruto had been dodging for about ten minutes before the mutant had successfully landed a hit; which appeared to be all it needed. Naruto cringed as he felt the blade jab into his side and cried out at Buncho ripped it from his side; causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Oh my…" Rie said shaking her head disappointedly, "and here I thought my new toy would be better than the rest. Guess I was wrong".

Naruto grasped his side as blood ran down his side, "Shit…I gotta end this before this fucking thing kills me" he muttered watching as the thing slowly walked towards his kneeling form.

Buncho slowly stopped in front of the downed blond and raised his blade hand above his own head. His teeth crackled together as he let the blade fall and Naruto smirked.

Quickly jumping up, Naruto grasped the mutant's sharp elbow cutting his hand deeply but he didn't let go. He quickly pulled the elbow towards him as he pushed the forearm towards the mutant's body.

Rie was ready to watch yet another slave die due to her Mutant but she quickly found herself utterly speechless when Naruto had used Buncho's own weapon against him. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched Buncho's head fly from his body and as blood began spraying everywhere, coating the young boy.

She couldn't help but admire as Naruto slowly stood back up, pushing the mutant body off of himself. She watched as the dark thick blood ran down his body, past his chest towards his hard stomach. She caught herself licking her lips as Naruto ripped the bottom of his pants off and wrapped his hand.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled screamed looking up at the girl while holding his side, "I fucking defeated your fucked up project! Get me a doctor or some shit so I can take the other two tests and get this over with!"

Rie looked behind her at the guard that was stationed in case things got out of hands as she said, "Go get one our medical staff. Tell him to hurry; I wish to see more of what Naruto-kun can do!"

Alright guys. That's it for chapter two. Please don't complain if you think the chapters are too short. My laptop is pretty cruddy and it's hard to write on it -_-  
Anyways** TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND FEEL FREE TO REQUEST SOME IDEAS OF WHAT THE SECOND TEST SHOULD BE! WITCHEVER I LIKE THE MOST WILL BE CHOSEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three weeks after chapter 2_

* * *

Naruto huffed as he finished his assault on the punching bag. After defeating the mutant Rie had happily given him a new room fully equipped with food, a bathroom, and all the training equipment he could use without his chakra.

"Today's the day…" Naruto said wiping his brows of sweat. Rie had warned him that he had three weeks to train and for his hand to heal before she would summon him for his second test.

Every day he would wake at 5 in the morning and begin training; only stopping to eat until 6 in the evening.

Without the use of Chakra he was forced to rely on physical strength; and do to his training it was beginning to show. His already muscled body was beginning to grow larger. He was becoming faster; and he could feel his stamina increasing.

Not only did he train physically, but he had decided that since he was captive he might as well train mentally. Every day he would ask the guards to bring him all sorts of scrolls and books; and due to the princess's order they had too.

Quickly dropping to the ground, he began performing pushups. He had been preparing for today and wasn't going to give up no matter the cost.

He heard a soft knock at the door and immediately knew who it was. He kneeled; placing his head down as he had been instructed to.

Suddenly the huge metal door swung open and there stood Rie with a small smile. "Hello Naruto-kun! Are you ready for all the fun today?"

Naruto didn't answer but choose to glare at the smaller girl who giggled. "Naruto-kun" she said her eyes opening, giving Naruto a look at her dangerous stare, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto's finger nails dug into his fists as he growled. "Gosh damn it" he muttered as he lowered himself down and put his lips to the girl's foot.

"That's so sweet" Rie said as she quickly cocked her foot back and brought against Naruto's head; kicking him away. Naruto swallowed the blood that was forming in his mouth with bitter disgust.

"You fucking bitch" Naruto thought as he began raising himself off the ground, "Just you fucking wait till I get outta here".

"Come along Naruto-kun" Rie said as she moved to the side giving Naruto room to exit the doors; where four guards waited.

Walking down the hall; Naruto followed behind Rie as she hummed.

"So what's the second test?" Naruto asked as he looked around the halls; trying his best to memorize the corridors.

Rie skipped happily as she twisted giving Naruto another giggle, "Don't worry Naruto-kun! Nothing too hard, I just want to test your loyalty".

Naruto's eyes shut as he began quickly going over different scenarios that could test his non existing 'Loyalty'. He only planned on being held prisoner until he found a way out and how to save Sakura and Sasuke.

He could hear the guard on his left mutter, "Gosh damn it…not this shit again. When will the little bitch stop her torture?"

He was about to question him but Rie had stopped them in front of a big door. She quickly made the guards open it.

"Now Naruto-kun, you will go into this room. You will wait by the door until further instruction. Is that understood?" Rie asked as she motioned for him to go inside. Naruto begrudgedly nodded and took a step inside.

The door shut behind, as he suspected. He quickly took notice of his surroundings and noticed he was in a plain black room. The room was completely bare except for the one small door one the opposite side of the room.

Naruto quickly dropped into a fighting stance as the small door began to slowly open. Ready for another disgusting mutation to come out, he popped his neck.

To say he was surprised when a girl no older than nine walked out was an understatement. The small girl had long red hair, only held up by her pig tails. She wore tattered clothing that were way too filthy for anyone' especially a child to be wearing. The child help a tattered teddy bear against her chest and small tears rolled down her cute face.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked himself as he stood back up.

"I would like you to meet Miho-chan" Rie's voice sounded from the speakers in the walls, "Here's where we test your loyalty. Sometimes we may ask you to do some things you will find…'Disturbing'. I want you to murder the child in front of you"

Naruto's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. The little girl quickly cried louder than she already was. "B-But…" was all Naruto managed to sputter out before Rie's voice echoed.

"You can either kill the child" she said, "Or you can die. Like I said there have been other slaves; and there are more out there. You either do as I say or perish".

Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes; trying his best not to let tears fall.

"Gosh fucking damn it…" Naruto said as he peeked at the young girl, "I can't die; otherwise Sakura and Sasuke are stuck here…b-but I can't do this…"

Naruto fell to his knees, making the girl shudder in fear. "I won't do it…" Naruto whispered barley loud enough for the child to hear him.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Rie's voice echoed throughout the room.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he shouted, "YOU HEARD ME YOU BITCH! I FUCKING REFUSE! YOU'LL HAVE TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

Naruto waited for a response and about a minute later he got one.

Rie's laughter echoed through the room as she said, "Now Naruto-kun…who said I was going to kill you?"

Naruto eyes widened in wonder as he wondered what she meant. He was about to ask until he heard a low growl.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out as he looked to the direction of the little girl. Instead of a child there stood an adult size hybrid between human and some sort of animal. You could tell it was clearly female due to its massive bust and huge hips. The thing slowly stepped towards him on what appeared to be dog paws. He tattered clothes falling to the side of her now naked furry body.

"W-What the fuck?" Was all Naruto managed before the girl pinned him to the ground. She opened he snout and began snarling; giving Naruto a look at her razor sharp teeth.

"I told you to kill her and you didn't listen…" Rie's voice said bringing Naruto back to reality, "Now look where you are. You see; Miho is a failed experiment caused from mixing multiple animal genes into a little girl. The reason I wanted you to get rid of her is because she's going through heat. She'll become so strong not even we can hold her"

Naruto struggled under the girl's paw like hands as she began nipping his neck. Her now furry hands held his arms down above his head. Her finger nails grew longer and sharper, causing them to dig into Naruto's wrist.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet. Lucky for you I would guess she wants to use your body to satisfy her. I guess she'll just have to use you to get over her heat cycle" Rie's bored voice said but quickly became excited as she continued, "One the other hand, I'll finally get to see what you're hiding in those pants of yours. Miho-chan, make sure you ride him out!"

The dog like girl didn't even seem to hear as she brought her mouth to Naruto's, shoving her purple tongue in his mouth.

The boy struggled to break free; quickly becoming frustrated as the girl's now free crotch rubbed. He could her wetness seeping through his own pants; causing his cock to grow.

The hybrid most of felt his shame, because she took one of her hands and slashed his pants open; freeing his cock.

"Oh my…"was all Rie said as Naruto's cock sprang from it's now cut bindings. Naruto blushed at the compliment, moaning as Miho began rubbing her purple cunt against his length.

"Miho-channnnnn" Rie said in a sing song voice, "I want you to take every inch of that monster. Do you understand?"

Miho gave a loud howl as she began wiggling her hips; the tip of Naruto's cock trying to slid into her pussy.]

"H-Hey" Naruto stuttered as he witnessed his virginity being robbed, "STOP IT!" He looked into Miho's eyes, which had glazed over as her tongue hung out her mouth. "F-Fuck" Naruto groaned out as she whimpered, sliding six of his eleven inches inside of her hot pussy.

Rie sat in the observation room, slowly licking her lips as she rubbed her moist lips through her panties. She held her skirt up as her fingers began sliding into her folds.

"Oh yes…" She moaned as she watch Naruto chest rise. His toned body twitch with pleasure as Miho began riding his hard cock senseless.

"A-ahhhhhhh shit" Naruto said as Miho's tight pussy engulfed another three inches. She was bouncing quickly, slamming her massive rear against his toned legs. The dog girl's howls of pleasure only made his cock harder.

Finally managing to break his arms free he quickly flipped her over and began to pull out.

Rie watch as Naruto pulled out nine inches; only to stop at the head. "Oh my Naruto-kun" she moaned over the intercom, "Does it feel so good you don't want to stop?"

Naruto breath was heavy as he stared at the hybrid under him. She looked exactly like a human, just with fur and a snout. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself.

He took a hold of her hips, thrusting his cock back in; this time going all the way to the nut. Miho's back arched as Naruto's cock dug into her womb.

"Gosh damn Hormones" was all that went through Naruto's mind as he squeezed one of Miho's massive breasts. Still holding her waist with his other hand began thrusting as hard as he could.

Miho's howls turned to whimpers as Naruto stretched her tightness. Rie couldn't believe how easily Naruto had fallen into desire. His grunts and huffs only made her pussy moister as she watched Miho wrap her legs around his waist.

"S-She's getting tighter" Naruto groaned as he felt her oddly colored pussy walls tighten around his dick.

Not being able to hold it any longer, Naruto jerked into her violently and began filling her womb.

Miho's eyes widened as she felt her pussy get filled. The dog girl's head slumped as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Rie let out a small moan as her orgasm subsided. Touching the intercom button she said, "Well…you certainly didn't kill her but you did manage to subdue her; and in a totally hot way. Even though you didn't show your loyalty I'll let it slide and say you passed, but barley."

Naruto's mouth hung open as he pulled his still hard cock from the hybrid pussy, which was now reverting back to her child like form. He watched as a gallon of semen spilled out from her tiny pussy.

Before he could do anything his eyes grew heavy and he passed out onto the girl.

"Just get some rest Naruto-kun" Rie said stepping through the door, her drenched panties in her hand, "You're final test is in two weeks; so I want you to be on top of your game!"

* * *

Sorry it's been so long guys, with work and shit I've been a little busy. Hopefully I'll be posting more, and will get to finish this soon!  
REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter, although short; seemed to do quite well. Now, just to answer a few questions: Are Naruto and Rie going to have relations? I'm not 100% sure yet, but just remember Naruto pretty much hates her. Some of you asked about Sakura and Sasuke; and don't worry, they're alive and will be coming back very soon; just with some changes. Will Naruto break out? You'll have to keep reading to find out!

Anyways, please enjoy the newest installment!

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Naruto groaned; finding himself in the same position he had been in for the past two weeks. The large tent in his prisoner's pants was literally killing him. He dropped onto his bed, trying to get the reoccurring thoughts of Miho's walls squeezing down on him out of his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut; shaking his head, "Stupid tests…"

He was interrupted when a loud knock came from the giant metal door. He knew what was happening and was actually glad to be getting the final test out of the way. He threw on a shirt before he walked towards the door and kneeled.

The door opened slowly and there stood Rie with a guard. Rie smiled seeing the blood on the ground as she motioned for him to follow her; which he immediately did. As they walked past various corridors Naruto noticed the guard was still following them; which he found odd considering Rie usually dismissed them.

He deiced to think nothing of it as he Rie turn around and ask, "Well, well Naruto-kun; today is a very special day! If you can complete the final test then you'll live and more importantly; become mine."

Naruto didn't let his emotions show, but inside he smirked. He promised to make her suffer before he broke out of this prison.

Rie looked past Naruto at the guard; giving one of her deadly grins, "Why don't you be a dear and go fetch the other two".

The guard nodded, before he turned down a hall.

"_Huh?" _ Naruto thought, _"Other two…does she want me to fight more experiments or something? Whatever; it doesn't matter. I'll do the stupid test and be closer to getting out of here…"_

"Naruto-kun" Rie said getting the blonde's attention. He looked at her with an eyebrow risen allowing her to continue, "I have a feeling that this test will make you think about your well being a lot! If you pass you'll no longer sleep in the chambers. You'll be given your own private quarters right next to my own. You'll be all mine! Your only purpose will be to please me; doesn't that sound great?"

Naruto deiced not to respond as Rie stopped a giant wooden door and pushed it stepped inside; followed closely by Rie who shut the door behind them.

Looking around he noticed the room seemed to be pretty normal. No windows, a bed, and a table; the walls being pure white.

"Please take a seat at the table Naruto-kun" Rie said with an all too sweet voice. Naruto walked to the table; pulling a chair out he sat down, waiting for anything to jump out and attack.

There was a loud knocking on the door a few minutes later; causing Rie to smile. She slowly walked behind Naruto, snaking her arms around his neck. She smiled as she rested her chin atop his head; confusing him. "Now Naruto-kun…" she whispered, "I want you to remain calm…it'd be a shame if I had to hurt you".

Naruto found the girl's behavior even freakier than her normal attitude; but just sat there calmly. The knock sounded again and Rie seemed disappointed as she slowly rubbed Naruto's chest.

"Come on in" she said as she brought her hands to his shoulders; slowly massaging them.

Naruto ignored the girl in favor of watching the door. The guard from earlier walked forward, he stepped to the side allowing another person to enter.

Rie felt Naruto strong muscles tense under her little hands; causing her grin to surface.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered as he looked at the newcomer. She looked healthy and clean; her hair now a tad bit longer. She wore a standard maid's outfit, her hair in a bun. The girl looked at him as a smile came to her face and she shouted, "NARUTO-KUN!"

The guard quickly brought his fist into her stomach, causing her to fall. "You were not given permission to spea…" The guard wasn't able to finish his sentence when he was suddenly kicked across the room; courtesy of Naruto. The kick almost killing the guard, and it would have if not for the helmet.

Rie's eyes widened for a second almost in surprise. She was literally just rubbing the blonde's shoulders and he had literally disappeared; attacking the guard when the maid was punched. She quickly let her shock go as she watched Naruto kneel by the pink haired woman; holding her closely.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he hugged his love, "I'm so sorry…"

The girl looked into his eyes as tears of happiness began running down her face and she replied, "I'm fine Naruto-kun. I'm just so happy to see you're okay".

"Of course he's okay" Rie stated glaring at the girl as Naruto held her close to him ,"I've made sure he's been treated kindly enough and he's been well taken care of".

Naruto choose to ignore Rie; staring into Sakura's deep emerald eyes he whispered, "I'm so sorry about all this Sakura-chan…I'm going to get us out of this. I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't see you…You've literally been on my mind the entire time. I just hoped that you were safe".

Sakura gave him a soft smile as she pulled him into a loving kiss, not only surprising Naruto; but angering Rie.

The princess watched in disgust as Naruto slowly closed his eyes as did Sakura; slowly wrapping his arm around her waist. Rie's usually deadly smile was gone, replaced with a glare and enraged frown.

She was about to activate Naruto's chakra seal when there was another knock at the door; causing her smile to slowly return.

The door once again opened and in walked a girl about the same height as Sakura. The girl's long straight raven dark hair sat in two pig tails that went down to her more than impressive bust. Her milky white skin was flawless, no signs of anything. She was very slim; yet curvy. All she wore was a red button up shirt and loose black sweat pants.

She sat still as a guard walked in, jumping into attack stance seeing the other guard knocked unconscious.

Rie looked at the man and demanded, "Take him and get the fuck out right now!"

The guard nodded and grabbed the unconscious man before quickly exiting.

Naruto and Sakura who had stopped their kiss watched as the new girl stood by the wall motionlessly; not saying anything.

"She's very good looking isn't she Naruto-kun?" Rie said as she walked towards the new girl, "It took a while, but she truly is something amazing".

Naruto watched the girl with caution; ready for any kind of mutant attack Rie could think up.

"Don't worry baby…" Rie said circling the new girl, "She isn't an experiment like the others" Rie smiled as she stepped behind the girl; grasping her full buttocks in her hands giving it a hard squeeze earning a moan from the girl.

Rie laughed as she walked towards Naruto and Sakura. She quickly grasped Sakura's wrist and pulled her up, causing Naruto to jump up in defense.

Rie didn't bat an eye as Naruto grabbed her arm in an iron tight and told her to let go of Sakura. She smiled and said, "Now, now Naru-kun. If you don't let go I'll have to activate your seals killing you! Then what'll happen to your little girlfriend?"

Naruto let those words sink in as he slowly let his grip weaken and dropped his hand. Rie smiled as she pulled Sakura towards the table and ordered her to sit and watch.

"Doesn't she look beautiful" Rie said walking back over to Naruto and the new girl, "She absolutely gorgeous right…but she seems kinda familiar; doesn't she Naruto-kun?"

Naruto watched as Rie smiled and thought about her words. He stared at the new girl deeply; trying to figure what she meant.

It took him a few minutes, but Naruto finally whispered, "W-What the fuck…S-Sasuke…"

"Very good Naruto-kun!" Rie cheered with a small clap as Naruto took a frightened step back, "But I think it'd be better if we called her Sasuki now".

Sakura was too shocked to say anything, but Naruto quickly replied "H…W-what the hell did you do to him?"

Rie gave the blonde a smile and began her answer, "Isn't it great Naruto-kun? Your old friend took to the medicine very well, almost like he was destined to be a pretty little bitch" Naruto couldn't help but let a tear roll down his face as his best friend just stared at him. 'Her' new face never showing any signs of emotions as it stared at Naruto.

"Don't worry baby…" Rie said pushing herself against Naruto's side, "She still knows who you are and everything…she's just a little bit….more cooperative now. I was told you're the only thing she thinks about now…isn't that so sweet".

Naruto watched as Rie walked forward and said, "No Sasuki…I want you to go lie on the bed and wait till further instruction".

Everyone watched as Sasuki did as she was told and lied down, looking at the ceiling. Naruto gripped his hair as he slowly walked towards his best friend. "No, no, no" Naruto slowly whispered as he looked over Sasuke's new body, "Dear god…please…please let this be a fucking joke!"

He stared in shock as Sasuki's eyes traveled over him, almost analyzing him. "S-Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, his hair shadowing his face as he let the guilt get to him.

"Poor baby; this is no joke" Rie said with her famous grin coming back. She quickly looked over Sakura, who was too in shock to even cry over the change of her ex love interest.

Rie once again frowned seeing the girl who had caught Naruto's eyes.

"Well then" she said bringing Sakura's and Naruto's attention towards her, "Your third test begins now…"

Naruto found his mouth drop at her next words, his eyes widening. Sakura gasped and began slowly crying.

"You have a choice…you can either girl the pink haired one or…you can fuck Sasuki into pure bliss" Rie said as she gave them a crazed smile.

Naruto couldn't help but fall to his knees, "N-No…please! There has to be something else; anything else!"

"Nope" Rie said examining her nails looking away from him, "You have to chose".

Naruto looked at Sakura and then turned his attention to Sasuki's emotionless body. "P-Please Princess…I can't. Please; punish me but leave them alone!"

Rie gave him a glare and a seal appeared on Sakura's cheek witch glowed red, making the girl scream in pain, "Fine, if you don't want either I'll just kill them both!"

Naruto watched as Sakura fell to the ground in pain, screaming and begging for it to stop.

It took barley a second to decide. He let his head drop and whispered, "Fine…I'll do it".

Rie watch Sakura thrash as she replied, "Huh? I couldn't hear you".

"I'LL FUCKING DO IT!" Naruto screaming jumping up rushing towards Sakura's body, "I'LL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO! JUST STOP HURTING HER; PLEASE!"

Rie smiled as the seal faded from Sakura and she stopped twitching, completely out of it she passed out from the pain.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he gently picked up Sakura's body and lied her down on the table.

He gave her forehead a kiss before whispering, "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan…please forgive me".

"Get started quickly Naruto-kun" Rie said winking as she pulled a chair from the table and sat down, "I can't wait to see this!"

Naruto took one final look at Sakura, making sure she was alright; before he turned his attention to the bed.

He made his way towards the bed, examining his best friend; who still lied emotionlessly.

"Make sure to refer to her as Sasuki now Naruto-kun" Rie's voice sad behind him, "Sure she remembers you, but she has no memory of her old life, her heritage, or her identify".

Naruto; devoid of any emotion hovered over the girl. Naruto noted that Sasuki's eyes turned towards him; widening a little bit.

"I hope you can forgive me…but I have to do this" Naruto said as he began taking off his shirt. Sasuki sat there waiting as she watched Naruto drop his shirt to the ground.

Rie smiled; gazing at Naruto's muscular form as he got atop of Sasuki. "Don't worry" Naruto said leaning his head by the girl's ear, "I'm going to make this as enjoyable as I can".

He felt the girl's breath hitch as he brought his mouth to her own.

"_This is so messed up"_ Naruto thought to himself as he considered that the girl under him was the guy he used to consider a brother. He felt her squirm under him for a second before she began moving her lips in sync with his own.

He could feel her small hands begin to feel his sides, slowly rubbing against his rips. He slowly removed his lips from hers and began trailing kisses down her neck.

A soft moan escaped from Sasuki; letting Naruto she seemed to be enjoying herself. He rose himself up, looking into the girl's black eyes. He knew it was wrong; but his friend really was beautiful now. The way she looked at him; her lip now in a cute pout from him stopping.

Bringing his hands up, he grasped a button on her shirt and began undoing it. Sasuki watched as Naruto slowly unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it apart and allowing her massive bust to be seen. She blushed as Naruto gazed at her body.

Naruto felt his breathing become heavier as he looked at Sasuki's body. He could feel her eyes on him as he gulped. Her milky skin shined in the lighting of the room.

He could feel his mouth become wetter as his eyes roamed over her nice tones stomach, and across her giant chest which rose with every breath. He watched in fascination as her light pink nipples began to harden in front of him.

He brought his eyes back up to her face, which was now red with embarrassment. "Shit…" Naruto muttered as he crashed his lips against Sasuki's.

Rie watched as Naruto began rubbing his body against Sasuki's, bringing his large hand to her breast. Sasuki was moaning very loudly now only encouraging Naruto to do more.

"This is quite entertaining" Rie said as she looked over at Sakura; who was now awake, watching with dead eyes.

"Doesn't this just excite you?" Rie said slowly standing up and walking to Sakura's side. The pink haired girl didn't even spare a glance as she watched Naruto begin to travel his lips down Sasuke's new body.

Sakura was brought out of her musing when she felt a small hand begin to travel up her legs; up her maid's skirt. She snapped her head down to see Rie slowly pushing her body against her own.

"W-Wha" Sakura was shushed by Rie who placed a finger on her lips.

Rie could feel the girl tremble under her as she began rubbing Sakura's pussy through her panties. "Why should they be the only ones to have fun" Rie said into Sakura's ear as she leaned over her body. Sakura made a high pitched noise as she felt Rie's fingers pull her panties to the side and begin to play with her lower lips.

Sasuki was now gripping Naruto's head; tangling her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. The boy himself was currently busy suckling the girl's left breast while he played with her right. Sasuki bit her lip as Naruto nibbled on her nipple while he rubbed her stomach and sides.

"_This is so wrong!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he began sliding his hand down the girl's sweat pants, _"Why does it feel so freaking good?"_

Sasuki's body arched as she felt Naruto fingers brush past her wet lips. Naruto kept his mouth on her breast while he watched his reaction. He began swirling his finger around her pussy, rubbing her clit causing juices to drip out.

Naruto pulled his hand out of the Sasuki's pants, bringing his wet hand to his mouth. Sasuki squirmed as he licked her love juices of his fingers.

To say Naruto was aroused would be a total understatement. He was struggling to not simply just rip of his and Sasuki's pants and go to town on her smaller form.

He heard a soft moan, but it didn't come from Sasuki. Turning his head to the left he saw something that almost had his boner ripping through his pants.

Rie lay atop of Sakura, both now completely naked. Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks as the girls got into a position where both their crotches were in each other's face. He watched as Sakura drove her tongue into Rie's small pussy.

Rie's grin never disappeared as she felt the foreign object enter her. She brought her own face to Sakura's own pink pussy, giving it a strong wet lick; earning a loud moan from her.

"H-Hey…" a quiet very feminine voice said from beneath him; causing Naruto to look at Sasuki.

Naruto's blush stayed as Sasuki looked down, biting her lip; before continuing, "Y-You…I n-need you to keep going…I need you r-right now…"

Naruto slowly nodded as he was again began sliding down her body; this time going past her breasts. He was about to pull down her pants, but Sasuki beat him to it and ripped her pants off; kicking them off.

Naruto gazed down at the girl's vagina; nearly losing it right there. He could feel a bit of drool hanging out his mouth as he looked at the tiny little pussy. She was completely shaved, her lips so tightly closed he had no idea how he was going to fit.

"W-Wow…" Naruto said trying to spread her open with his fingers, "Y-You're like really tight…"

He heard the girl gasp as he began pushing his finger inside. He looked up to see her looking down at him, blush still intact. He smiled softly as he brought his mouth to her pussy, flicking it across her clit.

Sasuki once again arched as she moaned loudly; gripping the sheets of the bed so hard it began to tear.

Naruto moved his hand away and began flicking his tongue across, and inside the girl's dripping pussy. He lifted her legs, resting them over his shoulders as he ate Sasuki out.

Sakura groaned as Rie's fingers fucked her tightness hard, ramming them in and out too quickly to follow. She watched as Naruto too had his fingers slowly entering Sasuke's new body.

She jealously watched as Naruto brought his lips to Sasuki's vagina, sucking her lips and gulping down all her juices.

She looked up to see Rie's small pussy hovering above her. Sakura had never had a single lesbian thought in her life, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy what Rie was doing to her. It didn't hurt that Rie's juices were pretty tasty. Keeping her sight on Naruto she brought her mouth back to Rie's vagina, wrapping her lips against Rie's.

Sasuki shivered as she felt Naruto's warm tongue swirl around her insides. Naruto could feel her getting tighter and tighter and could tell she was about to climax. He pulled his tongue from her insides and began sucking her clit while he began pumping two fingers into her.

It only took about a minute of loud moans and her shaking until he felt her tighten around his fingers. Quickly pulling out he placed his mouth over her once again; taking all of the girl's pussy juice from her orgasm.

Sasuki shook violently as Naruto slurped every spurt of her orgasm. When it finally subsides; she dropped, completely spend and sweaty.

She watched through glazed eyes as Naruto finally stood up; wiping his mouth. "I'm not gonna lie" Naruto said unzipping his pants; a tent very visible, "Your pussy was really good. I just hope I loosened you up enough".

Sasuki watched as he dropped his pants and ripped his boxers off; allowing his gigantic member to spring to life.

Not only did he earn a very adorable, "Wow…" from Sasuki, but he also heard Sakura mutter, "Oh my god…"

Crawling over her he began rubbing his large tip against her now slightly opened vagina.

"If it hurt too bad, just tell me" Naruto said grasping her by the hips and pulling her closer. He grasped his cock and began trying his best to squeeze his cock inside. He felt Sasuki wrap her little arms around his neck, pulling his head into the navel of her neck.

Naruto felt her gasp as his tip popped into her, letting him start. He slowly began pushing more of his cock into her; inch by inch disappearing. He was a little surprised when came to a barrier inside of Sasuki.

"Y-You're a virgin" Naruto asked as he looked down to see her small pussy stretching around him. Sasuki who had her non blinking pleasure filled stare at the ceiling looked at him, slowly nodding.

"Then this is probably gonna hurt for a second" Naruto said as he began sucking on her neck, thrusting his hips.

Sasuki began screaming as she felt her cherry get popped by such a thick cock. "Shhhhh" Naruto shushed her, trying to groan from her tightness, "I-It's almost over". She nodded in pain as Naruto sat still letting her get used to his size.

A few minutes later Sasuki quietly said, "Y-You can keep going".

Naruto nodded as he once again grasped her hips; pushing more of himself into her tight snatch. He got down to his 9th inch when he began pulling out; only to slam back in.

This continued until all eleven inches we buried deep inside Sasuki. Naruto had steadily begun a medium pace, his skin smacking against Sasuki's.

Sasuki lied under the blond; screaming and moaning in complete pleasure. She could feel Naruto's large testicles slap against her plump ass as he groaned above her. Naruto pushed himself up, holding his self up with his arms.

Looking down he could see his dick repeatedly burying itself into her pussy, which held on tight. He looked down at Sasuki; who had her eyes glued shut as she kept her loud screams and moans coming.

He could feel his orgasm already building up; causing him to bite his lip and grunt.

He felt Sasuki's nails begin to dig into his back, making him groan.

He heard Rie and Sakura both moan as Rie yelled, "EAT THAT PUSSY BABY! MAKE ME CUM!"

Naruto shot up, pulling Sasuki's body to the edge of the bed, allowing him to stand as he fucked her. He held her feet up, letting them rest on his shoulders as he watched her juices flow from the sides of her pussy.

He turned his head to the side; bring his mouth to her foot; licking around her toes.

"I-It's too good!" Sasuki moaned as she squirmed, "I-I'm gonna cum! Please; cum inside me! I want your seed so bad!"

Naruto sucked her toes hard, his hips jerking as his cock stretched her.\

He pulled away, now drooling as he looked down at her. Sasuki's breasts bouncing as Naruto grunted.

She was surprised when Naruto flipped her over, but quickly screamed as he plunged back in doggy style.

Naruto heard Sasuki yelp and felt her tighten around him.

He began thrusting like crazy when he heard her yell, "I'M COMING! PLEASE, PLEASE FILL ME UP".

Rie; tired from her own orgasm watched with interest as Naruto gave a couple more jerks; before he bucked into her and began spilling his load.

Sasuki screamed so loud it hurt her ears as her pussy was filled to the brim. Rie watched as Sasuki's eyes rolled to the back of her head; and she dropped her face into the pillow; unconscious.

Naruto pulled out until just his head was buried inside Sasuki. He jerked his cock; shooting gallons of thick semen into her.

When he was finally spent he pulled out, letting the girl fall; and allowing his thick cream to slowly spill out.

Rie looked down at Sakura who had passed out after she had orgasm and devised an idea.

Naruto slowly stroked his still hard cock, looking at Sasuki's sweaty form.

"Naruto-kun!" Rie called earning Naruto's attention.

He tiredly looked over. His eyes snapped open as he watched Rie finished adjusting Sakura's motionless body so her legs were spread and Naruto had perfect access to her light pink vagina.

Rie stepped away as Naruto walked forward; his cock sticking straight forward. Naruto leaned over Sakura and whispered, "I'm sorry…but I can't control myself…"

Rie grinned as her slave rammed his over sized cock into his love. Still asleep Sakura let out a low moan as she mumbled. Naruto grunted as he quickly began pumping in and out at a fast paste.

Rie stepped forward; kneeling by Naruto cock as it fucked Sakura. She grasped Naruto's leg causing him to slow down his thrusts. She watched his large cock slowly slid in and out.

Naruto moaned as Rie began licking his cock as it entered Sakura.

Naruto looked down to see Rie's big eyes looking up at him as her lips were running up and down the length of his cock, stopping at Sakura's pussy trying to squeeze her tongue around Naruto's cock.

"F-Fuck" Naruto moaned as he felt another orgasm riding up his cock.

Rie felt his cock grow bigger and smiled as her small hand wrapped around it, jerking it hard while he trusted a couple inches into her.

"Cum baby…I want you to shoot it all over me" Rie said pulling his cock out of Sakura only to put it in her mouth.

"Swo tstay" Rie moaned with his huge cock in her tiny mouth. Naruto grasped her head as he jerked forward.

"I'm gonna blow!" Naruto grunted, causing Rie to pull his cock from her mouth. She began jerking it hard; soon causing him to let loose.

Naruto yelled as he blew his load all over Rie; covering the Princess in thick cum. Rie only smiled as cum splattered over her. Her hair was completely drenched with his semen. Her entire body almost painted white.

Naruto fell backwards as Rie slowed down; his orgasm residing.

Rie stepped over the blonde, slowly licking the semen from her hands she said, "Good job Naruto-kun…you passed and am now my personal slave!"

Naruto watched tiredly as she lowered herself over him, taking his cock into her way too tight cunt. Naruto could only moan as she rode three more orgasms out of him; Rie herself cumming a total of seven times.

Two hours later you would find Naruto lying on the ground unconscious. Rie pulled his now softening cock out of her semen filled vagina. She groaned as she tried standing, only to feel a great amount of pain in her groin. She smiled as she laid next to Naruto, resting her head on his right bicep.

"I know there are a couple of you standing outside the door" Rie said aloud, talking to the guards outside, "In a couple hours I want you to wake us up; I think we've earned a nap".

* * *

Thanks again for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter  
**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**


End file.
